


Please?

by Fgpinky



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Family, Big Brother Gabriel, Big Brother Lucifer, Fledgling Castiel, Gen, Heaven, Little Brother Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 09:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4132537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fgpinky/pseuds/Fgpinky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer and Gabriel ran into a little angel in need of some help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [When Michael met Castiel, he told Lucifer that they could keep him.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2359811) by [Kileykao](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kileykao/pseuds/Kileykao). 



Sunshine filtered through the tall, beautiful, flowery trees. Bushes were blooming with gorgeous flowers while butterflies flew around. Water was trickling down in the distance and a faint humming was heard far away. Lucifer and Gabriel were strolling through the garden of Heaven on the dirt path that was lined with moss. Gabriel was balancing himself on the rocks that surrounded the flower bed with a lollipop in his mouth. Lucifer smiled at his little brother, watching him out of the conner of his eye. The garden was peaceful. 

Suddenly the peace was interrupted when they heard something crash into a bush and loud sobbing followed after it. Lucifer grabbed Gabriel's hand and headed over to the noise. The two saw a little angel stuck in a bush.  
"Help!" the angel said between his sobs.  
Lucifer carefully and gently pull the angel out. His black wings had twigs sticking out him.  
Gabriel gasped slightly, "Castiel!" he said and the little angel looked down at him.  
"Shh little one." Lucifer said in a calming voice. He touched the angel's head, healing him. Castiel was still crying from the lingering pain in his wings. Lucifer shook his head as he touched Castiel's head again, making him sleep.

"Come on Gabe." Lucifer shifted Castiel over to one arm and grabbed Gabriel's hand with his free hand. They headed over to a nearby bench.

~-~-~-~-~

Hours passed.  
Castiel was still curled up in Lucifer's lap while Gabriel was leaning on him. Lucifer ran his fingers through the little angel's wings again, sorting out some misplaced feathers.  
"Oh there you are!" Lucifer didn't look up at who was talking to him and Gabriel stayed quite.  
"What do you need Michael?" Lucifer asked.  
Michael crossed his arms "Nothing...What is he doing here?", he said gesturing to the sleeping angel on Lucifer's lap. 

Lucifer looked up at his brother "Castiel here flew strait into a bush, he was hurt, and we took care of him.".

"He's suppose to be with his garrison right now." Michael said in a stern voice.

"Well nobody came to look for him so they must not need him that badly." Lucifer replied.

Michael shook his head "Lucifer you know that it doesn't work like that.".

Lucifer rolled his eyes "Can he please stay for a while? We'll make sure he'll get back to his garrison soon.".

Michael stood there for a while before answering "Alright, fine. Just don't get into any trouble." 

Lucifer smiled as Michael walked away and Gabriel sat up.  
"I wish we could keep him forever. I am a bit fond of him and I did teach him how to fly." Gabriel said with a small smile on his face.  
Castiel squirmed in his older brother's lap, walking up.  
Gabriel smiled "Hiya Cassy! I'm glad you're feeling better!".  
Castiel nodded and looked up at Lucifer with his shining blue eyes. Lucifer smiled warmly and sat up. Castiel yawned a bit and stretched out his wings.  
"Come on you two.", Lucifer said as he sat Castiel down," Lets go play!".

Lucifer took off running while Gabriel and Castiel ran after him, giggling.


End file.
